Manufacturing facilities, such as automobile assembly plants, use dollies to move pallets loaded with large workpieces, such as vehicle body panels, throughout the facility. The dolly may be transported between locations within the facility by a tow vehicle attached to the dolly. The dolly can be used to transport the pallet loaded with workpieces to a conveyor system, which itself transports the workpieces to various workstations throughout the facility. To load the workpieces onto the conveyor system the tow vehicle can position the dolly and the pallet loaded with workpieces adjacent the conveyor system. An operator may then manually push the pallet with the workpieces off the dolly and onto the conveyor system. If the pallet and workpieces are particularly heavy, the dolly may include various mechanisms to facilitate loading and unloading of the pallet onto and off of the dolly, such as powered roller beds. The conveyor system may also employ a powered roller bed to assist with moving the cassette from the dolly to the conveyor system. These systems may be complex and expensive to implement, and costly and time consuming to maintain.